Well, This is Unexpected
by LeoneKun
Summary: It was said that Devils, Angels and even Fallen Angels do exist in the world we live in. That they live among us. Though people don't actually believe in that. But for one, Ryusei Kosoku, because of one tragedy, it will change his life forever. AU for early chapters. RiasXOC
1. Introduction

Title: Well, This is Unexpected

Summary/Description: It was said that Devils, Angels and even Fallen Angels do exist in the world we live in. That they live among us. Though people don't actually believe in that. But for one, Ryusei Kosoku, because of one tragedy, it will change his life forever. RiasXOC

New Characters:-

Ryusei Kosoku - Hair is spiky as it flows back. Two long bangs framing his face. Hair color is brown with yellow streaks. Eye color is a deep blue. Has a sexy grin. His height is 6 ft. His personality is always cheerful and charming. Lazy but smart. Hates perverts. Good at hand-to-hand combat and swordsmanship. Has lean muscles despite the training he did in the past. Can be serious when needed to be. Is in love with Rias. Has a Sacred Gear (or two?). Sacred Gear is called Guns of Infinity. One has a cross design on it and shoots Holy light that can hurt devils (except for himself after he turns into a Devil). Another one has a skull design on it and shoots Unholy (dark) light that can hurt Angels and Fallen Angels. Eyes will turn into a crimson red that glows when he gets really angry. His eye will only turn into this color when he sees his precious people get hurt. This eye of his will help him focus better so he has a better aim and accuracy. Has a feral side where his hair becomes wilder, and his canines and nails lengthens and sharpens.

Ryuto Kosoku – The father of Ryusei Kosoku. His hair shaved on the sides, with spiky top. Wears glasses. Hair color is brown. Eyes are always closed. Height is 6ft. 2 inch. Really nice and supportive.

Alice Kosoku – The mother of Ryusei Kosoku. Has long blonde hair flowing down to the middle of her back. Height is the same as Rias (5 ft. 6 inch.). Always cheerful.

A/N: The story will start before canon. Rias, Akeno and Sona will be first years and that means Issei and Yuuto haven't started going to Kuoh Academy. Though Yuuto is already a devil and as one of Rias' peerage. Same goes to Koneko. Kuoh Academy is already a co-ed school at the start of this story, instead of during Issei's first year.

A/N: This will be my first story that I've made so I'd like to hear your opinions on me doing this story. If most of you think that I should start with this story then I'd love to. But if most of you say that I shouldn't then I understand. Though I'm still gonna start with this story whether you like it or not. HEHEHEHEHE.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter One: The Crimson Haired Beauty**

**A/N:** As I said, this is my first story I've written so please GO EASY ON ME Anyways, I highly appreciate it if you give me pointers on what I should or shouldn't do. Also, do correct me on my English since I'm not really good at it.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own High School DxD except for my OCs.

* * *

"OhshitOhshitOhshit...", cursed a teen as he was running towards his school. This teen is none other than Ryusei Kosoku. Reason why he's running? He's late of course, and today's the first day of school! He's sure that the opening ceremony already ended and everyone are on their way to their assigned classes. So there's no reason for him to go to the school hall anymore. On his way to school, he saw a glint of crimson at the corner of his eyes but he didn't even bother to check what it was, since HE'S LATE!

He was wearing the Kuoh Academy boy's school uniform, which consists of a black blazer over a white, long-sleeved dress shirt with black highlights with a black ribbon on the collar, matching black pants and his shoes were an orange and black sneakers in place of the usual brown dress shoes. However, his uniform differs in the fact that he wears a purple T-shirt underneath his open dress shirt and blazer.

As soon as he sees the school gate, he immediately speeds up. He immediately raced towards his classroom as he ignored the murmurs he got from other students along the way.

As soon as he open the door to his class, the bell rang. Sighing in relief, he said, "Fucking made it in time". Then he walked to an empty seat that was located near to the windows. Immediately after he sat down, he puts his head on the table to get some sleep. Not long after that, the teacher came barging in, which obviously annoyed him. Though there were still some students who didn't care and just talked amongst each other.

"Alright now, SHUT UP AND GO BACK TO YOUR SEATS! Now, we have a new transfer student coming today so I want you all to treat her nicely", said the teacher. This gained some confused looks and curiosity from others as they patiently waited for the transfer student. "Please come in", not long after that, a girl with long crimson red hair that reached all the way to her back, entered the classroom. "Now, go and introduce yourself to the class".

The girl then opened her eyes to reveal the blue in them and smiled as she said," Hello everyone, my name is Rias Gremory. I'll be in your care starting today." Then there was silence after that.

She was wearing the common Kuoh Academy girls' school uniform, which consists of a white long-sleeved, button-down shirt with a black ribbon on her shirt collar worn under a black shoulder cape and a matching button-down corset, a magenta skirt with white accents, and brown dress shoes over white crew-length socks.

"_Damn, that's one fucking hottie," whispered one of the boys._

"_I'm so lucky to be in this class," whispered another._

"_Look at her breasts. It's fucking huge," whispered another one._

As for Ryusei, he's been too speechless to say anything. Too mesmerized by the beauty in front of the class. He's been staring at her that he never realized that she was staring back at him. Now noticing that she's staring back, Ryusei immediately turns around and looks out the window to hide his blush.

After being told to sit at any empty seat, Rias then proceeded to walk to the back of the class, with the boys staring at her ass along the way, and takes the seat next to Ryusei, who has yet to notice her presence.

"Umm…excuse me," said the crimson haired beauty which caused Ryusei to flinch as he turned slowly to meet Rias. "Hi, my name is Rias Gremory, you can call me Rias. What's yours?"

"R-Ryusei, Ryusei Kosoku," was all he could say to the girl before silence came between the two. He started panicking as he didn't know what else to say.

"Well it's nice to meet you, Ryusei-san," said Rias as she turned towards the front to pay attention to class.

Ryusei could only nod._ "Way to go, stupid. There goes her first impression of you. Now she's gonna avoid you for the rest of your school life 'cause she thinks you're some shy kid," _thought Ryusei as he gets irritated with himself.

Little did he know, she's been observing him at the corner of her eyes the whole time.

* * *

***After school***

After quickly packing his stuff, the brown haired teen left the classroom. The classes were always so boring- no, scratch that, the entire SCHOOL is BORING! It's like nothing interesting happens in the school except for the girls chasing after him during break time. He finds it funny that as soon as the bell rings for break time, the girls of his class immediately crowded around his seat, asking if he would like to eat with them or if he would like to go hangout after school. But even that'll get boring once you get used to it.

As he was walking towards the school gate, he sensed someone watching him. Quickly turning around and staring up towards the rooftop, he saw no one. Shrugging, he left the school and continued on walking home. Though he never noticed that the person watching him was still there. Two persons actually. One red and one black.

* * *

***With Ryusei***

While he was on his way to his home, his thoughts wandered off to the new transfer student he just met today. Her crimson red hair, her blue eyes that sends electricity throughout your body. Her D-cup breasts that any guy would die for. Her plump ass that he couldn't help but want to smack. Lastly, her sweet smile that seems to lighten up the day despite how boring it is.

His trail of thoughts were disturbed by the flapping of wings that sounded much more heavier. As he looked up, what he saw shocked him speechless. A dark figure that was way too big for a bird zoomed past him, causing some of its black feathers to fall to the ground. The teen caught one of the feathers and inspected it.

"What the heck was that?" he wondered as he continued walking, completely forgetting about the thing that happened just now.

* * *

**End Chapter**

I hope you guys like this chapter and again, do correct me if I have any mistakes that I'd done so that I can correct it. I dunno when can I update this story but I'll try to update it as soon as I can. This is my first time writing a fanfic so I really hope you guys like it!

I'll see you soon. Peace.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two: Club Registration**

**A/N:** Hey y'all! Here's the second chapter for Well, This is Unexpected and I hope you guys like it! Now I've decided to try and post a new chapter every week so just in case that I don't update for the following weeks, I'm sorry! Alright then, on with the story!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own High School DxD or any of its characters except for my OCs.

* * *

**TIMESKIP: 1 month later**

It's already been one month since the encounter and not much stuff happened that was interesting to say the least. Unless you count the fact that Rias and her best friend, Akeno, were given the title 'The Two Great Ladies of Kuoh Academy' and Ryusei himself being given the title 'The Great Gentleman of Kuoh Academy'. I mean, who even came up with that title. I bet this person is looking for one more person to complete the set, so that it'll be 'The Two Great Gentlemen of Kuoh Academy'. I doubt it'll be that easy to find that person since almost all boys in the school were perverts. ALMOST. Well, as long as there won't be anyone who's given a title like 'The Perverted Trio of kuoh Academy' because that's just stupid.

Now we see Ryusei, who was slowly walking to school. He raised one of his hands up to cover his mouth as he yawned. Apparently, he was rudely woken up by his mom, saying that there was a guest waiting for him downstairs. After getting dressed for school, he went downstairs to see someone who he's not so surprised to see. Rias was in the living room having a chat with his dad while his mom was busy cooking breakfast. Now, normally it would be weird for a girl to visit a boy's house so early in the morning, but since Rias has been doing it for almost every day, they kinda got used to it. So after a quick breakfast, they both quickly left and began their journey to school.

Alright, back to reality. Now, Ryusei and Rias were walking quietly to school side by side. Though it was quiet, it was a peaceful one. The Sun was relatively high up, the sky was a clear blue with almost to no clouds, even the birds were chirping a happy melody. Yeah, it was a peaceful walk to school. Even though it's peaceful, doesn't mean it's not boring. As they were walking, Rias got bored and she decided to break the silence.

"Hey, you do know that club registration starts today, right?" she said as she glanced at Ryusei.

**(A/N: I made it that there won't be any club activities for the first month since it's a newly co-ed school, so all they did for the rest of the first month was study)**

"Yeah, I know. Why?" answered Ryusei with his own question.

"Nothing. So, you planning on joining a club?" asked Rias back.

"I'm not sure. I was thinking of joining either kendo or judo. What about you?"

"I'm gonna make my own club. It'll be called the Ocult Research Club."

"Wait, doesn't that mean you're gonna make a research on black magic and stuff like that? Who knew you were into those stuff. Also, who would even think of joining such a club?!"

"Yeah. Hey, it's just a hobby. Obviously, Akeno will join the club since she's my best friend and all," exclaimed Rias with a grin.

Ryusei sighed as he narrowed his eyes at Rias, "Why does she follow you everywhere, anyway? It's like you're a princess or something." All Rias did was shrug as she began to speed up towards school. "Oi, wait up!" yelled Ryusei as he caught up to her.

As they reached the school gate, Rias took Ryusei's right arm and hugged it as she leaned her head to his shoulder. Though, because of this, people might think that they're a couple but it's just their way of showing how close they are as best friends. As they were heading towards the entrance of the school building, they started hearing whispers and saw glances from other students towards them.

"KYAH! IT'S RYUSEI-SAMA AND RIAS-SAMA!" cheered a group of girls.

"RIAS-SAMA! RIAS-SAMA! R-I-A-S-SAMA!" cheered a group of boys.

All the cheers started to embarrass Ryusei to no end, even though it's been happening since last month, except for Rias who only smiled and waved to everyone as they pass by. When they reached the entrance, they saw that Akeno was waiting for them at the doorway.

Akeno giggled, "Always the crowd pleaser, aren't you?"

"Though I can never get used to it," exclaimed Ryusei as he scratched the back of his head.

While they were walking up the stairs, heading to their respective classes, they saw the Student Council President, Sona Sitri, who was leaning against the railing.

"Well hello there Sona, good morning," said Rias as she smirked.

"Hello and good morning to you too. Always the crowd pleaser, I see?" said Sona as she smirked back.

Both Ryusei and Rias sweatdropped as they were asked the same question again, but decided not to answer. After sending Akeno to her class, since she's not in the same class as them, Ryusei and Rias went to their class. When they arrived, they sat at their respective seats and talked with each other as they waited for the teacher to arrive.

As always, the teacher came barging in like he didn't have a care in the world. Everyone went to their seats as their attendance was taken. "As you all know, the club registration will start later so you won't have any classes after breaktime," said the teacher as everyone cheered. After everyone settled down, the teacher announced some other stuff that weren't all that important and left for another teacher to enter and begin class.

* * *

***Breaktime***

Ryusei, Rias and Akeno were all at the school rooftop where they would always eat during break. Sona would occasionally eat with them whenever she's free from her student council duties. They were eating rather peacefully but Ryusei decided to ask a question.

"So later you're going to see the teacher about wanting to make your own club, right?" he asked as he turned towards Rias. All she did was nod and continued eating. After they finished eating, they went their separate ways. Rias and Akeno to the staff room, Ryusei to the school yard to check out the clubs.

* * *

***With Ryusei***

While he was walking through the crowd of students, he checked the different clubs that they have in the stands. So far, he's been offered to more than ten clubs and boy was it hectic. If he didn't have left sooner, there'll be a war between clubs to see who gets him. As he was walking, he saw a huge crowd gathering at the school gym. So he decided to check it out.

When he entered the gym, he finally saw what piqued everyone's interest. It was the Kendo Club. They were displaying their skills in hope of recruiting new club members. Ryusei was impressed with their skill and could tell that they're experts, though that might be because he doesn't know much about kendo. Being impressed enough, he decided to register for the club. As he went to register his name, he saw that there were more girls than boys joining the club. After he finished registering, he could hear people gasping and whispering everywhere. When he turned around, he noticed that everyone was staring at him.

Now feeling embarrassed about the situation, he blushed as he scratched the back of his head, "What?"

"KYAH! RYUSEI-SAMA'S JOINING THE KENDO CLUB!" exclaimed the girls.

Because of the commotion, everyone stopped what they were doing, even the ones from the Kendo Club stopped, and looked to their direction which caused Ryusei to blush even more, much like a tomato.

Then everything went quiet as the Captain of the Kendo Club, Odayaka Tsuyoi, walked towards him. She had long black hair that's tied into a ponytail at the moment, two light green eyes staring towards him as if she was studying him, large C-cup breasts that seemed to bounce every time she moved, much to the amusement of the boys, and moderately wide rear that swayed. She was wearing the standard kendo outfit (without the armor) that seemed to expel a strong aura coming from her.

As she was walking towards him, Ryusei began to think of what to say as to not cause another commotion. His train of thoughts were disrupted when she was standing directly in front of him while looking at him straight in the eyes. Ryusei stiffened as he thought of what she was going to do to him.

"Kosoku-san," said Odayaka.

"Y-yes?" said Ryusei as he gave a weak smile.

"It's a pleasure to have you in our club, please take care of me from now on," she replied as she bowed.

Everything was silent after that. When I say 'everything', I meant EVERYTHING. No one was talking, no birds could be heard, even the crowds outside decided to check on why it was so silent.

"EHHHHH!" yelled everyone as they were surprised by the outcome.

"I can't believe Oda-taicho just did that," said a member.

"Who would've thought," said a student.

"The one and only Captain of the Kendo Club being so humble to someone is unheard of! What's gonna happen next, Rias-sama actually being a guy?! Akeno-sama's breasts are fake?!" said another boy, which earned a lot of glares from the others.

"Ah! M-me too. Please take care of me," said Ryusei as he bowed too. When he raised his head, Odayaka was already walking towards the other club members, who were still shocked by what happened.

"_Well, didn't expect that to happen,"_ he thought as he left the gym, intending to leave school early. While on his way to the school gate, he met with Rias but surprisingly, no Akeno. He was thinking of reasons why Akeno wasn't with her at the moment. Usually, Akeno would be going home with Rias but now that she's nowhere to be seen, he found it suspicious. So, he decided to voice his suspicions.

"So, where's Akeno?" asked Ryusei.

"Oh, nothing much. She just has something to do at school," replied Rias.

Ryusei nodded as they continued walking home. The Sun was setting and it was giving a mixture of red and orange in the sky. The scene was truly beautiful. Then, Rias hooked Ryusei's right arm as she brought him closer and hugged his arm as she leaned her head on his shoulder. At first, he stiffened because of the action but soon he relaxed as he realized what she was doing. As they were walking peacefully through the streets, they noticed that Ryusei's house could be seen. Rias sighed as she let go of his arm, much to the displeasure of Ryusei. Though he doesn't want to admit it in public, but he does have feelings for Rias. Ever since the first day of school, he couldn't help but be attracted to her. He'll admit, he really likes their 'physical friendship' between each other and would do anything to prevent it from doing otherwise. Even though he hates perverts, he can't help but be intimate with her when they're alone.

Now that they've reached his house, it was relatively quiet than before. Not wanting her to leave just yet, Ryusei decided to speak, "So, do you wanna have dinner here instead or….." as he pointed back towards his house since he was facing away from it. Rias' face brightened at the offer as she nodded eagerly. Giggling, she took Ryusei's arm again as she dragged him towards the door, after locking the gate of course. After knocking the door, they were greeted by Ryusei's mother, Alice, who let them inside after knowing that Rias was staying for dinner. When they entered the living room that was connected to the kitchen, they saw Ryusei's father, Ryuto, who was reading the newspaper. They both greeted him and he greeted back as he continued reading.

"Alright, I'm gonna go to my room and change," said Ryusei as Rias nodded and went to help Alice with cooking dinner. After they've prepared dinner, Alice told Rias to call Ryusei down for dinner. So, Rias went up and knocked on Ryusei's door but no response. She knocked again, but still no answer. She sighed as she decided to enter the room, thinking that he might have fallen asleep, and wake him up.

* * *

***With Ryusei***

As he entered his room, he immediately stripped down to his boxers, planning to take a shower. He took his towel and entered the bathroom. He turned the knob and let the cold water run down his body as it washed away all the events that happened today. Because of the running water, he didn't hear Rias knocking on the door or entering his room.

After about fifteen minutes, he came out of the bathroom deep in thought as he was staring at the floor so he hadn't notice Rias in his room. When he looked up, he was shocked to see Rias in his room staring at him wide-eyed in shock as well. Ryusei who was the first to get out of his shock. "Oh hey-," he paused as he just remembered what he was wearing at the moment.

As for Rias, she was too speechless while her brain was still rebooting after she saw what Ryusei was wearing. All he was wearing was a towel that covered his waist down except for his upper body that was completely bare. After noticing what he was wearing, Rias began to drool as she took note of every inch of his body.

"Umm…Rias, are you okay?" asked Ryusei as he was oblivious to the fact that she was drooling over his body. Rias, thinking that she was caught drooling, blushed furiously as she wiped her drool. When it came to an awkward silence, she decided to change the topic.

"So your mom asked me to get you since dinner is ready. So get changed and head downstairs. BYE!" said Rias as she quickly left the room and went downstairs. Ryusei was staring at the door as he began to recall what just happened but shrugged it off as he began to wear his pajamas that consists of a plain white T-shirt and a boxers with stars.

When he came downstairs, he saw that everyone was already seated at the dining table, waiting for him. So he went to his seat and they began eating dinner, after saying "Ittadakimasu!", with a peaceful silence. After eating dinner, Ryusei escorted Rias to her home.

As they were walking on the streets, they were enjoying the peaceful silence as well as the starry night sky, wondering just how far the stars are. When they reached Rias', supposedly, house, they stood in front of the gate as Ryusei had his hands in his pockets and Rias was fidgeting. When they made eye contact, they blushed and quickly looked away. They were still embarrassed from what happened in the room.

"So I guess I'll see you tomorrow?" said Ryusei as he scratched the back of his head with one of his hands while the other was still in the comfort of his pocket. Rias could only nod. Then, she went and gave him a hug and surprisingly, a peck on the cheek which left Ryusei frozen in place. Rias giggled as she entered through the gate. Shaking out of his frozen state, he turned and ran home as he waved goodbye to Rias behind him.

* * *

***With Rias***

Rias waved back and waited until she couldn't see him anymore. She checked her surroundings and made sure that the coast was clear. Then suddenly wings that looked like a devils' sprouted out of her back as she flew up and headed towards the school. **(A/N: Since Rias lives in the Old School Building, the house that they're at is a fake house)**

Little did she know, there was a figure hiding behind a random house observing the whole scene with a huge grin on its face. Then, the figure sprouted wings, covered with black feathers, out of its back as it flew the opposite direction.

* * *

**End of Chapter**

And that's a wrap! I hope you guys liked this chapter and would want more of it. Anyway, I was thinking of starting a new story when this story reaches chapter 5 or above. So do recommend me on what story I should make. I'm a fan of Naruto, so I'd love to make my own fanfic about it if you guys want to. Be it romance or any other genre, I'll try to do it with my utmost effort. I'll try to update the next chapter next week, hopefully if I'm not busy, since I find writing a fanfic fun!

That's all folks, I'll see you soon! Peace.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three: Shit Happened**

**A/N: **Hey y'all! I'm very sorry! I know I said that I'll be updating it weekly but I was so busy with school that I didn't have time for this. Not only that, I've been tired of all the activities lately so I'm very sorry. Well, let's just forget about that since I'm back with a new chapter!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own High School DxD or any of its characters except for my OCs.

* * *

The next morning, Ryusei was rudely woken up by Rias who jumped on top of him while he was still in bed. It was as if they were having a wrestling match. After a moment of struggling to get free, he finally gave up, letting Rias sit on top of him on his lap. By now he was wondering how the heck did Rias get so strong? Oh well, can't be helped. Rias was smiling while giving the victory sign, showing that she had won the fight. Ryusei, having enough of the mockery, surprised Rias by switching their position with him on top of her.

By this time, everything went quiet as they were getting lost in each other's eyes. Ryusei lowered his head as he leaned closer to Rias, looking for a kiss that he had always wanted but everything that was too good to be true had to come to an end as they were interrupted by a knock at the door," Rias, what's taking you so long? Wake him up and come downstairs, breakfast is ready!" said Alice through the door as she went back downstairs.

Ryusei and Rias were blushing madly as they looked at each other having the same thought of almost making out and getting caught doing it, though both of them wouldn't mind it. As Rias left the room, Ryusei quickly got out of bed and entered the bathroom to freshen himself up. Then, he changed into his school uniform with the thought of what happened the night before which caused him to blush.

After that, he went downstairs to eat breakfast with his parents and Rias. They had a peaceful breakfast with a little bit of talk now and then. Breakfast went by quickly as Ryusei and Rias said their goodbyes to Alice before setting off to school. As always, they linked arms while on their way to school which caused some looks of envy from both the boys and girls that they were passing by. As they were walking, Ryusei's instincts told him that there was something bad that was gonna happen which confused him. He shrugged it off as being too happy with Rias linking arms with him. Little did he know, or even Rias, that something was flying directly above them observing their every move.

* * *

***With Ryusei and Rias***

Once entering the school entrance they encountered Akeno, as always. Upon seeing Akeno, Rias lightened up which seemed as if she just remembered something. She went to Akeno, therefore letting go of Ryusei's arm, much to the dismay of him, and took her arm telling Ryusei that she needed to have a word with Akeno. He only nodded as he watched the both of them walked off to somewhere out of earshot.

Ryusei went upstairs as he didn't feel the need to wait for Rias since they both were in the same class. Rias entered the class not long after that and immediately went to her seat and sighed in relief. Ryusei, wondering what was up, decided to voice his question," So what was that all about?"

"Oh nothing, I just forgot something and wanted Akeno to remind me about it later. No biggie! Just some stuff regarding our club," said Rias. Ryusei decided to let it be and didn't need to know what the 'stuff' was since it was about their club, not his.

* * *

***Lunchtime***

Ryusei, Rias and Akeno were having their lunchtime on the rooftop, with no Sona since she had some Student Council duties she needed to complete. The three of them were all talking about what happened during their class respectively and both Rias and Akeno were surprised to hear that Ryusei got the highest in his Mathematics class, since they never saw him study at all, not even once. This caused Ryusei to sweatdrop and laugh awkwardly as he felt kinda annoyed.

"So anyways Rias, you don't have to wait for me later since I think that my club activity might finish late so you can just go home without me," informed Ryusei as Rias nodded and told him that she'll just go home with Akeno. After that, they continued eating and talked now and then.

* * *

***After school***

Ryusei had just finished his club activity and he was quite proud of himself. He was able to absorb all the information, the different moves and tactics for kendo, like a sponge absorbing water. He left the gym and went to the school yard to see if Rias was still around waiting for him. Surprisingly there was no Rias and he just shrugged it off as Rias had probably gone home already with Akeno. Or maybe they were both in the Old School Building, discussing about adding more to her peerage. But he didn't have to know that. Not yet anyway.

Ryusei decided to take a shortcut home since he was pretty tired, so he went and entered the park. As he was walking through the park, he could tell that there was no one there since it was pretty late. Suddenly, he heard something rustle in the bushes to his right. He ignored it thinking that it was just his mind messing with him since he was alone in a park, but the rustle happened again. Ryusei decided to stop and stare at the bushes to see if there was actually something there. Then, it rustled again. Having enough of it, he went towards the bushes to check for himself what it was. Suddenly, something came out which surprised him and made him stumble backwards and fall on his butt with a thud.

When he got back up, Ryusei had a proper look at what, or who to be exact, that surprised him. It turned out to be a girl around his age, shy-looking and it seems that she's from a different school, maybe somewhere in the area. "H-hi….," said the girl as she began to fiddle with her two index fingers while she was standing still in the bushes.

"Uhh….hi," replied Ryusei as he found it awkward to say hi to someone who just came out of the bushes. Now that he thought about it, he wanted to know what she was doing in the bushes in the first place. So he decided to voice his curiosity," So, any reasons why you were in the bushes?"

"U-umm s-s-senpai! M-my name is Kasumi and I'm from another school from around the area. I just wanted to tell you t-that I-I have been k-keeping an eye on you," the girl now named Kasumi stopped talking to let Ryusei sink in what she had just said. Seeing him nod, she continued," a-and I find you v-very attractive and… I REALLY LIKE YOU, WILL YOU PLEASE GO OUT WITH ME! A-anyways, I gotta go. T-tell me your answer tomorrow same place, same time. BYE!" said Kasumi as she ran off home, not letting Ryusei any chance to say anything. Once he shook his head to get rid of his shock, he continued his journey home where he immediately went to bed and slept.

* * *

***Next day***

Surprisingly, Ryusei woke up early as he got out of bed and literally jumped into the bathroom to freshen up. After that he quickly wore his school uniform, forgetting to wear his ribbon on his collar as he let it loose, and went out of his room and raced downstairs, narrowly avoiding Alice who was about to go upstairs to wake him up. He quickly ate his breakfast, which was some melon buns with soy milk, opened the door of his house and was about to ran off when he saw Rias right in front of him. To avoid crashing into her, he focused his weight on his left side which caused him to fall on the grass. Alice heard the crash and went to check it out. When she saw Rias in front of her and Ryusei on the ground, she immediately understood what happened and giggled along with Rias. Ryusei could only blush in embarrassment as he got back up.

"Why hello there Rias, had breakfast yet?" seeing as Rias shook her head in a negative, Alice continued, "alright, wait here. I'll be right back," as she went back inside to get something for Rias. Alice came back not long after that and with her were a small bag full of melon buns and a carton of soy milk. She gave it to Rias who took it and said 'thank you'. Then, both Ryusei and Rias were off to school after saying their goodbyes to Alice.

* * *

***With Ryusei and Rias***

They were walking to school in silence. You would at least call it silence when you minus the sound of Rias cutely munching on the melon bun. Her left arm was linked with Ryusei's right arm at the moment after she put the other melon buns in Ryusei's bag for some reason. After she finished eating, she held her right arm and linked with Ryusei's. "Hey, guess what?" said Ryusei as he glanced at Rias. She glanced back which was his cue to continue, "some random girl just confessed to me yesterday while I was on my way home," Ryusei got what he wanted when he saw the hint of jealousy in Rias' eyes. She nodded and asked, "So, when are you gonna give her your answer?" When Ryusei told her that he would give his answer later in the day, she nodded as they began to walk in silence again.

When they reached the gate, they paused for a second then continued walking but Rias suddenly pulled his arm back which almost caused him to fall. He turned around and was met with Rias directly in front of him. When both of her hands reached up to what seems like about to touch his face, they stopped at his neck. He was about to ask when Rias started fixing his ribbon that he let loose. The action attracted a lot of attention as students began looking their way and some even took photos of them. Ryusei blushed in embarrassment but when he stared down at Rias' smiling face, the blush immediately faded away and he gave a gentle smile back. After she finished fixing, they continued walking to class after meeting up with Akeno.

* * *

***Later in the day with Ryusei***

Ryusei had finished his club activity quite late and so he was late to arrive at the park. When he arrived, there was no one so he thought that the girl had already left thinking that he rejected her. Well he was going to reject her, but in a 'nice' way. He turned around and was about to leave when he heard something rustled in the bushes. Facing towards the direction of the sound, he saw the girl came out of the bushes. He found it weird that he encountered her in the same situation as yesterday. What was she doing in those bushes anyway? Does she live there or something? Oh well, it's nothing for him to wonder now. Now he needs to think of a way to reject her without breaking her heart.

His train of thoughts were stopped to a halt when she suddenly spoke up, "B-before you give me your answer, can you please f-follow me f-for a bit?" Kasumi brought them to an open where there was a fountain in the middle. Ryusei was confused and about to ask but she spoke up again, "Can you please close your eyes for a bit?" He nodded as he's not at all sure what was going on and closed his eyes. He missed the evil smirk that appeared on Kasumi's face. Suddenly, his danger senses were tingling so he decided to open his eyes. When he did, he narrowly avoided what appeared to be a spear made of light. He backflipped and landed safely on the ground. Then he looked up to see Kasumi smirking at him, then she smiled from ear to ear and then it turned into a full grown laughter. He looked at her strangely as if she was crazy. The laughter died down and she gave the evil smirk again. Suddenly, a magic circle appeared beneath her and a black material enveloped her body. The black material covered the 'important' parts and some other parts of her body. Black feathered wings sprouted out of her back and then she flew up and dived back down to the ground.

"Hello there Ryusei Kosoku, my name is Raynare and I am here to take your life. If you do not wish to cooperate with me then I will have to do it by force," said the now named Raynare as a spear made of light appeared in her hand. "Now why would I listen to you? What the fuck are you anyway?" replied Ryusei as he got into a defensive stance.

"I am what you humans would call a Fallen Angel. So if you don't want to listen to me, I would gladly have fun in killing you since you are a threat to us," said Raynare as she threw the spear at Ryusei. He dodged it to the side and ran forward. Raynare summoned another spear and threw it, which was narrowly dodged by Ryusei who sent a right hook. She brought both of her arms up in an 'X' position to block. As the right hook was about to reach her, Ryusei lowered it so that it aimed for her gut that was wide open. The punch connected and caused her to fall back. She got back up and put her hand on her stomach. Even though the punch came from a human, it hurt like hell. She summoned another spear and immediately threw it. Ryusei was about to dodge but then, fortunately or unfortunately, depending on who you're supporting, he slipped and caused the spear to hit him in the chest, just below the heart.

Raynare was about to land the finishing blow when suddenly, a black and red energy came out of nowhere and shot towards her direction. She managed to narrowly dodge the shot as she backflipped and landed on the edge of the fountain. She observed the surroundings to find the person who shot the energy. Suddenly, two magic circles with the Gremory symbol appeared right beside Ryusei's fallen and bleeding form, and out came Rias and Akeno. Both of them stood on either of Ryusei's side with Rias looking very serious while Akeno had one hand cupping her cheek with a smile on her face.

"Well, well, well…what are two little devils doing here? You know it's dangerous to be walking out at night," said Raynare as she gave a smirk.

"I believe I should be the one saying that since you are trespassing in my territory and attacking someone at that," countered Rias with a smirk of her own.

"What are you talking about? Wait a minute, red hair…so you're Rias Gremory, the next heir of the Gremory Clan," exclaimed Raynare as she pointed at Rias. _Yeah no shit, there's Gremory in my name_ thought Rias as her eyebrows twitched. Raynare was about to attack when, "I wouldn't do that if I were you, since you're outnumbered," said Rias causing her to stop. She thought about it but then she resummoned her spear, "I will not forget this!" and flew up and out of sight. _That's what they all say_ thought Rias as she sighed. Both Rias and Akeno waited for a moment longer before Rias sighed again and went to check on Ryusei.

"You're going to be mine from now on," that's all Ryusei managed to hear before going unconscious and never noticed that he was sent back to his home via magic circle courtesy of Rias.

* * *

**End of Chapter**

And that's a wrap! Phew, finally finished. Boy was that tiresome or what? I'm sorry if my fighting scene was kinda boring but hey, im still new to writing fanfiction and also, baby steps! I'll just take my time and improve myself in the process. Now then that's all I have to say, or type? I dunno. Anyways, do review on my fic and hopefully I would post the next chapter by next week. Till then, see ya later. Peace.


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four: So I'm a Devil now?**

**A/N: **Hey y'all! It's been what, 2 or 3 months, since I last updated this story? I'm really sorry, it's just that I've been busy nowadays and tried to manage my time for everything. But alas, everything's back on track and now I'm back with another chapter! Hope you'll enjoy it hehe.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own High School Dxd or any of its characters except for my OCs.

* * *

The next day, the Sun was shining brightly as the sunlight entered Ryusei's room and hit his eyes, which caused him to stir in his sleep. He opened his eyes as he groggily woke up. He felt extremely refreshed for some reason, though he didn't know why. When he finally noticed that he was in his room, he instantly remembered what happened the night before. It felt like a dream. He was supposed to be dead. Or perhaps he was already dead, spending his time in his afterlife naked. Wait a minute….NAKED?! Why the heck was he naked? Ryusei began panicking but stopped immediately to check for any wounds inflicted on his chest because of what happened last night.

When he looked at his toned chest, it was perfectly fine. No scars, no wounds. Nothing. He tried touching his chest to see if he was a ghost and his hand would pass through his body, but it didn't. Which means that he's alive. Ryusei checked the alarm clock to his right and saw that it was already eight in the morning. He decided to just spend the whole day playing at the arcade, since there was no school today. When he tried to get up, something on his left arm was pulling him back down. He found it strange and decided to check what was pulling him down. When he removed the blanket, he was surprised yet in disbelief at the sight he was seeing at the moment. There was Rias, holding onto his left arm tightly between her breasts with her legs intertwining with his. That's not all. She was naked! In fact, they both were!

Ryusei was silently gaping at what he was seeing as blood started to slightly drip out from his nose. _Woah, did I really sleep with her last night? So I finally popped my cherry?! YESSS! _thought Ryusei expectantly and hoped what he thought of was true. Suddenly, Rias stirred in her sleep, probably because of the sudden chill due to no blanket. This caused him to stiffen as he started panicking on what to do. Rias groggily woke up as she rubbed her eyes and yawned, then she observed her surroundings. Eventually, her eyes landed on Ryusei's form who stiffened again. It was then followed by hollows of silence.

Suddenly Rias gave a sweet smile as she spread her arms wide apart, causing her breasts to bounce, and said, "Ryu-kun, hug me….," in a cute way, which caused him to turn crimson red at how cute Rias was at the moment. Ryusei could only nod slowly as he spread his arms, with the blush still present on his face. Then, Rias leaned forward and jumped into his arms as she snuggled closer to his chest. The action caused Ryusei to blush like never before as he could directly feel Rias' nipples on his chest. Rias purred as she snuggled even closer to his chest, much to the dismay of Ryusei as he couldn't hold it any longer. In just a matter of seconds, Ryusei had her pinned down as he was on top of her. Rias blink confusedly as she tried to process what just happened and looked up into Ryusei's eyes that was filled with lust and nervousness.

All she did was giving him a reassuring smile as she slightly blushed. Then, with no restraints holding him back any longer, he leaned forward and kissed Rias on the lips. He strongly and passionately kissed her as he wanted to believe that it was real, and not a dream. Suddenly he was caught off guard when Rias used her tongue to push against his lips, begging for entrance. He let her tongue enter as it explored the inside of his mouth. Then, both of their tongue battled for dominance and Ryusei won as he began exploring the inside of her mouth with his tongue.

After what seemed like hours when it was actually a few minutes, they both parted as they panted and tried to catch their breath. There was a string of saliva connecting their lips. They were blushing red and were sweating due to the heated kiss as they looked into each other's eyes that was filled entirely with lust. They were about to start again when they were interrupted by a knock on the door. "Ryusei, wake up! Even if there's no school today, at least do wake up and eat your breakfast before it gets cold," said Alice through the door. Both Ryusei and Rias looked at each other and thought of what to say. "Uhh….mom? Do you mind setting up breakfast for one more person?" asked Ryusei. There was silence at first and both of them hoped that Alice wouldn't ask why but fortunately for them, all she said was, "Sure," and then they heard footsteps going downstairs. Both of them sighed in relief as they looked at each other and laughed. They nodded and got out of bed to start changing.

Ryusei was about to ask about Rias' clothes but changed his mind when he saw her clothes neatly arranged on a chair. He went to his closet as he took out a pair of boxers and immediately wore them. Then, he took out a pair of camo shorts and a T-shirt with a picture of a chibi devil giving a peace sign. How ironic. After wearing his clothes, he turned to check on Rias who was having trouble clipping her black laced bra. "Need help?" he asked as Rias nodded. Ryusei went to Rias as she held her hair up and he clipped the bra. Suddenly Ryusei put his arms around Rias causing her to gasp in surprise. But then Rias sighed as she put her hands on Ryusei's and was brought close to his chest as she leaned back. "So you're mine now?" asked Ryusei. Rias giggled as she replied, "Correction. YOU are MINE," which caused a great confusion on Ryusei's half as he started thinking of what it meant.

Then she removed herself from Ryusei and continued on wearing her school uniform. As she was reaching for her skirt, Ryusei couldn't help but smack her plump ass as she yelped in surprise. Rias turned around and pouted at Ryusei who smirked as he decided to leave and wait for her outside. After she finished, Rias left the room as she joined Ryusei and went downstairs.

As usual, they had breakfast in silence since there was really nothing to talk about. But then again, that'll be too boring. So Alice decided to start a conversation, "So, I don't remember you coming home with Rias last night," she stated as she glanced at Ryusei. He began sweating as he really didn't know what to say.

"Isn't it normal for couples to sleep together?" replied Rias instead which shocked Ryusei as he wondered what was Alice's reaction to Rias' reply. Surprisingly, Alice's face gleamed in delight as she said, "So you two are a couple now? Finally! I'm so happy for you two. Right Ryuto-kun?" and turned to look at her husband who nodded in agreement as his eyes still focused on the newspaper.

Ryusei was by now gaping as he wondered what the heck just happened. Both of his parents were okay with them being a couple? Not only that, they were fine with him and Rias sleeping together?! What the heck was happening?! Now that he got a closer look at his parents' face, he saw that both of their eyes looked dead. It seems as if they were hypnotized or being under a spell. He was confused and turned to see Rias who was smiling at him. He narrowed his eyes suspiciously as he was about to ask why she was smiling, but was interrupted by Alice's voice, "Why don't you two be good kids and help me buy the groceries at the supermarket?" she asked as she looked at both of them. Ryusei nodded as he took the list from Alice.

* * *

***With Ryusei and Rias***

Both Ryusei and Rias left as they walked towards the direction of the supermarket. Ryusei was still troubled regarding his parents' eyes and decided to ask Rias about it, "So did you notice the look in their eyes just now?" as he glanced at the crimson-head. She glanced back with a questioning look and Ryusei continued, "I was referring to my parents. It was as if they were under a spell," and what he got was a giggle from Rias.

She suddenly stopped in her tracks as she turned towards him and gave a smile. "That's because they WERE under a spell. My spell to be exact," said Rias as she continued walking. Ryusei was too busy processing what she just said that he never noticed her continue walking. Once he noticed, he immediately chased after her, "Wait, what do you mean?!" as he asked but got no reply. If Ryusei were to take notice of his surroundings, he would have known that they had passed the supermarket.

They then arrived at their school's front gate which confused Ryusei. He was about to ask when Rias said, "Follow me for a sec," like she was commanding him, but he complied and followed, nonetheless. They were walking down the path inside of the forest that was located next to the school. Then, they stopped at the entrance of the Old School Building. "Uhh….Rias? What are we doing here?" asked Ryusei as he looked to see if there was anybody around. Rias opened the door and went inside, as Ryusei trailed behind her. He just stayed quiet as he followed Rias climbing up the stairs and came to a stop in front of a door that was well-designed. _This must be the main room _he mused. They both went inside and was met with Akeno, and two more people that he didn't recognize. Then, he observed the room itself. It was so elegant. There was a coffee table in front of him in between two sofas that looked incredibly comfortable. Next to that was a table, probably made from mahogany, with a chair placed behind it where there was a window at the back. **(A/N: I won't explain in full details about the room since you guys should have watched the anime already, and I'm too lazy :P). **He noticed that Rias had went and sat on the chair and placed her elbows on the table as she rested her head on her hands as she looked at him.

"I bet you're wondering why I brought you here," said Rias as Akeno placed a cup of tea on her table. She took a sip of her tea and looked back at Ryusei. "Uhh….isn't that obvious? Anyways, who are these two?" asked Ryusei as he gestured to the other two occupants in the room, a guy who had short blond hair and very handsome, and a girl who had short white hair and looked awfully cute. **(A/N: I'm sure you know who these two are and what they look like). **Rias cleared her throat as she replied, "All of this have something to do with what happened to you last night. You do know what I'm talking about, right?" and glanced at Ryusei as she expected him to remember the incident. Ryusei widened his eyes as he remembered what happened and was surprised that it wasn't a dream.

"So you're telling me that what happened last night was real, and a spear was actually shot right through my chest? But, how is it that I'm all fine as if that night never happened?" asked Ryusei as he really wanted to know what was going on since he was really confused at the moment. "I was getting to that. Now, before we go on any further, I would like to introduce everyone here. As you already know this is Akeno, that guy sitting on the sofa is Kiba Yuuto and the girl across from him is Koneko Toujo," said Rias as she gestured to Akeno, then the blond boy and lastly, the white-haired girl, " and obviously, we are Devils," and as if on cue, devil wings sprouted out of their back, except for Ryusei. "_Obviously"? How was I supposed to know you were Devils? _Thought Ryusei as his eyebrow twitched.

"So….any reasons you're telling me all this?" asked Ryusei as he walked around the room. "Before that, will you please sit down?" commanded Rias which caused him to turn and narrow his eyes at her but still complied and did what was told. Akeno served him a cup of tea as she placed it on the coffee table. As Ryusei took a sip of the tea, Rias spoke, " Well, you are one of us now….a Devil." At the mention of himself being a Devil, he choked and spitted out the tea he sipped to show how shocked he was.

Ryusei widened his eyes as he turned to face Rias robotically. "You're kidding, right? How can I be a Devil when I can't even sense anything wrong with myself at the moment," he stated as he kept telling himself that he was still asleep on his comfy bed and that he was dreaming at the moment.

Akeno giggled into her hand as she spoke up, "Haven't you noticed any changes or difference about yourself this morning?" Ryusei turned to Akeno as he narrowed his eyes and tilted his head slightly, confusion clearly etched on his face as he tried to recall anything different about himself in the morning.

"Not that I can think of. Well, I did feel kinda weak right after I stepped out of the house," said Ryusei as he tried to think of more strange things that happened. Coming up with none, he shrugged. When he looked at Rias, he saw that she was smirking. In fact, all four of them were smirking. Ryusei rose an eyebrow as he asked, "What?"

"Well it's just that sunlight do weaken us a little bit, but not to the point that it causes us to turn to ashes. That's only for vampires," said Kiba as he grinned. Because of this, Ryusei held his head as his body started shaking and sweating profusely while he kept muttering "Oh shit" repeatedly.

"If you still don't believe us, try to sprout devil wings out of your back," said Rias. Ryusei deadpanned as he thought _Uhh….hello? How the heck am I supposed to do that?! _As his eyebrows twitched. Rias gleamed as she just realized something, "Opps, forgot that you're new to this heheh. Well, just imagine a pair of wings sprouting out of your back and it should come out naturally," as she instructed him with a confident smile.

Ryusei raised his eyebrow as he found the instructions to be quite amusing but still complied into doing so. He closed his eyes as he imagined wings coming out of his back and suddenly felt a tug on his back as if something was pulling him. He turned his head to the left and opened his eyes to see what it was and was flabbergasted at what he saw. A pair of wings were actually on his back, as if they were connected to him. He tried imagining them moving and they did what was told.

Ryusei was too into experimenting on his wings that he completely forgot that there were four sets of eyes observing him the whole time. Rias cleared her throat to gain his attention and said, "Now that you're a Devil, you are also one of my peerage," at this Ryusei raised his eyebrow in confusion as she continued, "I know that you're wondering what it means to be in a peerage so don't worry as I'm gonna start with introducing The Evil Pieces to you."

At the mention of 'The Evil Pieces' he got even more confused. Rias sighed as she started explaining, "Now, the Evil Pieces is a set of fifteen chess pieces given to Top-Class Devils, which is me, to increase their ranks by reincarnating other beings into Devils. They were created by Ajuka Beelzebub to…." Ryusei got bored in the middle of the speech as he tuned Rias off until she finished. At the end of the explanation, he became wide awake as if he was listening the whole time, "….and that's why I need you as one of my peerage." Rias took a deep breath as she looked at Ryusei to see if he understood everything.

Ryusei closed his eyes, pretending to be deep in thought, and nodded as he spoke up, "So I'm in your peerage now?" seeing as Rias nodded, he continued as he asked, "what chess piece am I, then?"

At the question, Rias nodded as she stood up and walked towards him. She cupped both of his cheeks in the palm of her hands as she said, "A knight, MY knight in shining armor," she smirked as she kissed his cheek and hugged him. The action was so sudden and quick that Ryusei stiffened as he tried to process on what just happened, same goes to the others. As Rias ended the hug, she went back to her seat as if nothing happened while the others were still shocked.

Rias cleared her throat to gain their attention as she spoke to Ryusei, "Now then, I think it's time for your first task. Just like everyone in our peerage, you'll be fulfilling people's wishes. These people are the ones who asked for our help. Who knows, one of them might form a contract with you. Now please stand in the middle as Akeno is about to teleport you to one of them," she gestured to the middle of the room, where Ryusei went and then she nodded to Akeno to start the teleportation spell.

Suddenly a magic circle appeared below Ryusei as he began to panic and look around frantically. After being instructed to stand still by Rias, he waited until he was teleported to wherever and hope he could get it done and over with before dinner.

* * *

***With Ryusei***

Ryusei had just finished his sixth task and was on his way home after Rias told him that he was done for the day. When he reached the door, he knocked three times and waited for someone to open. The door was then opened by someone who he did not expect, then again maybe he did. It was Rias who had her hair tied up into a ponytail, and was wearing a red T-shirt and black shorts. Ryusei was staring at her, as he had never seen her so beautiful even though she was not wearing anything fancy.

Rias blushed under the intense stare and cleared her throat as she tried to stop Ryusei from staring too much, though she doesn't mind it, "Umm….are you gonna come in or what?" Ryusei blushed red as he shook out of his stupor and nodded then went inside. He wondered what was Rias doing at his house but decided to ask after dinner so that things wouldn't get complicated. So, he went up to his room to get changed.

When Ryusei went to his room, Rias decided to help with cooking dinner which Alice greatly appreciated. Even though she's a princess, Rias was quite skilled in cooking because she was taught by her own mother, saying that it's important for a woman to be good at cooking as that is what a husband would look into for a wife.

* * *

***With Ryusei***

Meanwhile, Ryusei had just got out of the bathroom after a nice and refreshing shower as he was drying his hair with a small towel. Then he looked around his room and noticed a luggage that was placed right next to the bed. He was sure that it was not there before and what's more, it was not his! Ryusei decided to inspect whatever it contains, just to get a hint on whoever it belongs to.

After taking out a random object, what he got was a black-laced bra. At first Ryusei was skeptical, but then a light bulb lit up above him and he instantly got a hint on who the luggage belongs to. _I'm pretty sure that this bra belongs to Rias. Wait, why would she be bringing her luggage here? Oh no don't tell me, she's planning on staying here?! _Thought Ryusei as he hurriedly put the bra back in the luggage when he heard footsteps getting closer to his room. The door was then opened by Rias who was presented with the view of Ryusei laying in bed in an awkward pose, which caused her to raise an eyebrow and chuckle.

"Uhh….what are you doing?" asked Rias, seeing as Ryusei just shrug, she sighed and continued, "now come on, dinner's ready," as she left the room. Ryusei scrambled as he tried to get up and immediately left the room after.

They were all eating quietly before Alice, as always, decided to speak up, "Ryusei honey, why didn't you tell me that Rias was gonna stay here with us?" At the mention of that, Ryusei dropped his chopsticks as he stared wide-eyed at his mom while his mouth was gaping. _She's gonna what?! _He thought as he turned to Rias who stuck her tongue out and gave a peace sign.

"Yeah heheh. Sorry about that," said Ryusei as he gave an awkward smile while his eyebrow twitched. Alice nodded in acknowledgement as she continued eating, and so did he.

* * *

***Ryusei's Room***

After dinner, Ryusei and Rias went up to his room. There was an awkward silence in the room before Ryusei decided to voice his curiosity, "So, any reasons why you're staying here?" as he looked at Rias who went and sat on the edge of the bed.

"Why, is it wrong for me to stay here? You know I've always wanted to sleep together with you, right?" said Rias as she looked seductively at Ryusei who was trying his best not to be provoked.

"No, I didn't say it was wrong but at least let me know beforehand," clarified Ryusei as he got into bed. He saw that Rias stripped herself naked, which gave him a major nosebleed. Rias giggled as she got into bed also and snuggled closer to Ryusei as she laid her head on his chest and wrapped her arms around him. Ryusei also wrapped his arms around Rias, bringing her closer to him, and placed his chin on top of her head. Rias sighed in content as she started to get sleepy.

Before she could even drift off to dreamland, Ryusei asked a question, "Would you mind telling me why you're sleeping naked?" At the look of curiosity in his eyes, Rias had no choice but to answer.

"I find it easy to sleep when naked," replied Rias as she slightly blushed. Ryusei raised his eyebrow at the answer and shook his head as he decided to end the conversation there. He kissed Rias' forehead which caused said girl to look up and kiss him back passionately on the lips. After their make out session that lasted for a few minutes, they drifted off to dreamland together.

* * *

**End of Chapter**

And that's another wrap! Just finished typing this all out and it's already 3AM LOL. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter of WTIU and be sure to leave a review as I would really appreciate it. I bet you're wondering what happened to the mysterious person spying them, right? No matter, more on that person will be revealed in the future chapters so stay tuned huhuhu. And you'll also get to see Ryusei with his Sacred Gear for the very first time! Well, that's it for now.

I'll see you guys soon! Peace.


End file.
